Komiya Otome
is a main character of Sweets Time Pretty Cure!. Otome is an energetic and cheerful, yet clumsy girl. While Otome is a cheerful girl, she appears to have no real talents. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of heartful hope. Otome has a habit of saying . Personality Otome is an energetic and cheerful, yet clumsy girl. She has a quite free-spirited character and seems to be a little hyper active. While Otome is a cheerful girl, she appears to have no real talents. Otome has got problems with academics and sports at the same time. Due to this, people usually say she might be lost in life. However, Otome is motivated and determined to find the one thing she can do. After transforming into Pretty Cure for the first time, Otome has realized that she does not push herself to find her future dream. She also decided that she first wants to concentrate helping Gâteau and Charlotte to reach their dreams. Appearance Otome has short, deep pink colored hair, that she has usually tied into pigtails. Otome has full bangs, and wears a pink ribbon with blue and yellow beads in her hair. In civilian, she wears a short, blue-colored overall with two grey colored buttons. Over the overall, she wears a hot pink colored hooded vest ends under her chest. Star-chains are attached to the hood on both sides. She usually keeps the vest opened. She wears light pink stockings that reach over her knees and pink ankle boots. A pink rose is attached to each of the boots. Relationships *'Komiya Ayumi:' Ayumi is Otome's mother, who works at a local store. Otome sees her as "neutral miracle", as Otome can't understand how her mother can work at home and at the store at the same time. *'Gâteau:' Otome met Gâteau when he was looking for his old friend. Due to a confusion, Otome accidently grabbed the clock he was carrying and left. However, the two met again after Otome transformed into Pretty Cure. Otome then has promised him to use her new powers to rescue his home and find his lost friend. *'Aihara Misaki:' Otome and Misaki have been friends since childhood. Misaki always tries her very best to support Otome with everything she does, no matter how bad a situation might appear. Etymology Komiya - Komiya comes from meaning "small", combined with meaning "palace". So Komiya means "small palace", which might be a reference to the season's royal theme. Otome - Otome literally means "maiden", "girl" or "virgin" in Japanese, which might be a reference to the season's maid theme. The name also comes from meaning "spicy" or "the second", combined with meaning "girl" or "woman". Cure Biscuit - A biscuit is a small, typically round cake of bread leavened with baking powder, baking soda, or sometimes yeast. Cure Biscuit is Komiya Otome's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Biscuit wields the power of heartful hope, while her theme color is pink. Biscuit is a lot stronger than Otome and shows to have a great sence of justice. With her Sweet Rod, she can perform the attack Heartful Dream. Cure Biscuit has deep pink colored hair which she has tied into twintails, hold by big, pink colored, heart-shaped jewels which have a white fabric attached to each of them. Cure Biscuit wears a maid-like dress which has white puffy sleeves and white frills attached to the dress' pink colored straps. A dark pink colored bow is attached to the upper part of her dress' top. A pink colored, heart-shaped jewel is attached to the bow. Her dress is mainly hot pink colored, but also shows a black diamond at the height of her tummy. She wears a dark pink colored ribbon tied around her hip, tied into a bow at the side. A white apron is attached to the ribbon. The apron, which has frilly trims, shows a big red colored heart and two, slightly smaller, black colored diamonds. She wears a pink colored leg garter with frills on her right thigh and boots which are mainly black colored, but have white frills attached to their pink trims. A pink colored bow is attached to the back of each boot. Cure Biscuit has her Heart Clock attached to the bow on her hip. Her eyes are pink colored. Attacks *'Heartful Dream:' Cure Biscuit's first attack which she can only perform with her Sweet Rod. When performing the attack, Biscuit calls for the power of heartful hope. *'Sweet Rising Heart:' Cure Biscuit's second attack which she performs with her Sweet Rod. *'Sweets Time!:' Cure Biscuit, Camomile and Maiden's group attack, which is used in the final arch of the season. Super Sweet Cure Biscuit is Komiya Otome's super Pretty Cure form she takes in Sweets Time Pretty Cure!: Aoi bara no seikaku, kasutera hime no wandārando!!. Super Sweet Cure Biscuit, Camomile and Maiden are blessed by the power of the magical sweets, combined with the power of the sunny hibiscus flower. All together, the Cures can perform Super Sweet Sparkle. Transformation "Tick-tock, Pretty Cure Unlock My Heart!" is the official transformation phrase used by Komiya Otome in order to transform into Cure Biscuit in Sweets Time Pretty Cure!. To activate the transformation, she needs the Heart Clock. First, Otome grabs her Heart Clock and shouts: "Tick-tock, Pretty Cure!", then she holds it in front her of her chest, that is covered with bright pink colored card suits (♥, ♦, ♣ and ♠). The Clock then strikes 12 o' clock as Otome shouts "Unlock my Heart!" Then, the card suits start spreading around, revealing her Cure maid outfit. Then, her pumps along with her stockings, and her wristbands appear. At last, her hair gets styled by a wave of sparkling pink liquid. She opens her eyes which start sparkling. Then, she introduces herself as "The Heart of Hope, Tick-tock Cure Biscuit!". Songs Duets *Zwei♡Hearts (along with Taketatsu Ayana) Trivia *Otome is the second lead Cure to seemingly have no talents, preceded by Yumehara Nozomi from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *Cure Biscuit is the fifth Cure to be represented by the heart symbol (♥), preceded by Cure Peach from Fresh Pretty Cure!, Cure Heart from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, Cure Lovely from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and Cure Miracle from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. References Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cures‎ Category:Characters Category:Sweets Time Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Pink Cures